Yumeko Leviathan (Life Cards)
Yumeko Leviathan is a mage and one of the few Fire Grandmasters. As a mage her job is to destroy elemental beasts as well as their Titans. Her family, the Leviathans, is among one of the famous people in the entire world. History Yumeko Leviathan was born from the Leviathan family. At a very young age, she was taught about Life cards. Her mother had many of her children train to be mages at very young ages in the hope they would be able to strengthen the family name. Mages generally hunt elemental beasts and Titans, as well as hunt down criminal organizations. Yumeko at the age of 16 learned of her families shading dealings with criminals. She chooses to cut off all ties with them after learning about what they did to the Thorn family as well as the Rues. Yumeko being a redhead went to a fire magic academy dedicated to teaching mages how to best utilize fire. Due to how early she was taught magic by her mother, she got the hang of spells fast. After graduating the school as an Elite, she decided to create her own. She changed her name to Yumeko Koneko. Hoping she could leave her family behind her, and start a new chapter in her life. When it was revealed the Leviathans family heads were criminals, most of her family got shit for it. Unlike Yumeko who changed her name. Even when she went on missions she was as Koneko and not Leviathan. However, she was revealed by Bela Thorn due to recognizing her eye color, hair color and style. During her young years at around age 10, she and Bela were childhood friends. But the Levi's turned their back on them leaving their family crippled. Yumeko was excited upon seeing her old best friend but also conflicted. After asking if that woman was Bela, Bela knew who she was for sure. Bela out of rage attacked her, but Yumeko defeated her. Suggesting she slow down as she had gotten stronger than she was than back in their young years. Yumeko later becomes friends with Bela again after she defeats Lorian instead of killing him. She joins her current team, and takes the fire mage spot which was not present in her group. Yumeko decided to forget about her old Koneko name, and once again was Yumeko Leviathan. Due to this, she got shit from other people, but Bela and her team always had her back. Yumeko Leviathan was killed by Yuki Thorn, Bela's older brother in an all out epic fight. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Yumeko ever since she was young, has always been kind and respectful to others. When she learned her family was an organization of criminals, she wanted nothing to do with them. She hates hearing the sound of Leviathan because of it. As she even changed it. She feels she needs to work to atone for the sins of her family, as such she created a school to help others and commonly hunts criminals and elemental beasts. Yumeko however does not often show much emotion. She cares deeply for her childhood best friend Bela. As she did not want her to chase after the rest of the members of her family fearing she would be silenced. She successfully convinced her telling her to not stop her quest for revenge, but at least slow down. Yumeko hates her older brother, Lorian, due to him being an asshole. The only other Leviathan she likes is Katarina, who acts sort of like her aunt she's just her sister. Yumeko admires those who work hard, and despises people who overestimate their capabilities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Yumeko Leviathan Origin: Life Cards Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Fire Mage, Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Danmaku, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, High-Low with crystals), Aura, Fear Manipulation (Her massive aura can induce fear into other beings), Status Effect Inducement (Her massive Aura can cause paralysis on other beings), Flight, Attack Reflection, Healing (Magic crystals, as well as phoenix heal and revival), Regeneration Negation (Via Anti Phoenix) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Comparable to Lorian and Heather Leviathan. Somewhat comparable to Claire who defeated a Titan that caused a 543 Teraton explosion) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Heather Leviathan) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (Took hits from Yuki Thorn) Stamina: Extremely High. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Life Cards, Magic Crystals Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Water Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Life Cards: Life cards are special spell cards embedded into every human being. Flame Eagle: Yumeko puts out her palm and fires a bright burning phoenix out of it. This attack is small, but it's burn capabilities are quite high. Brilliant Burning Eagle: Yumeko forms a large bright burning Eagle above her by raising her hand. She then points that hand at the target. The bird chases and hones in on a target relentlessly. The destruction of this is quite potent. As it can range from city wide destruction up to country wide. Burning Phoenix: Yumeko forms bright burning flame like wings on her back. Which she can use to fly. In this form her mobility is aburd and she leaves trails of fire from behind her. Phoenix Defense: An ethereal bright burning phoenix forms over her and acts as a barrier. Burning Eagle Talons: Yumeko's nails become fiery, she then does slashing like motions and flames come out in the form of claws and burn everything in their path. This is capable of incineration and cleaving things in half depending on how she uses her energy. Phoenix Flame Horn: She covers herself in a fiery bright aura. She then is able to fly around. In this form, the tip of her head aura has a bird like appearance. Which she uses to headbutt and penetrate and burn users away. Feather Embers: She summons flaming feathers around her, upon someone getting close she can detonate them, causing an almost inescapable chain explosions. Scorch: She uses her hands to shoot out powerful flames that cover a massive area. Flame Gate: She puts her hands in a prayer position and form the fiery gates of hell. They burn through whatever makes contact with it. Phoenix Heal: Yumeko can heal her injuries and replenish her energy and mana. She does this by covering herself briefly in a burning bright aura. Phoenix Trails: Yumeko uses her legs and fires out flame trails that shoot out and burn whatever they make contact with. Revival: Yumeko can bring herself, or another person back from the point of almost death. Can only be used once a month. Anti Phoenix: Yumeko covers the opponent in a fiery aura. They are prevented from regenerating. Phoenix Arrow: Yumeko forms a bow with fiery arrow drawn on it. She aims, and shoots it, upon contact it explodes in a large radius and burns everything. Phoenix Vision: Her eyes become bright and fiery, whatever she is gazing at after she looks at them an intense gaze is burned by phoenix fire. Phoenix God Wings: Yumeko forms much larger bright and fiery wings on her back. This time she uses them to deflect a barrage of attacks. Sending them back at the target on fire. She can also use this to reflect attacks from behind as well as be used for offense to burn things away. Burning Beak: Yumeko uses a flick of her finger and shoots out a flaming cone at a target. This is her fastest attack, albeit the weakest. Endless Burning bird Chaos: Yumeko shoots out smaller versions of her flame eagle attack and fire them at the target with both arms. Twin Burning Eagle Collision: Yumeko claps her hands together, and two large flaming birds form on the sides of the target and try to collide with each other. Causing complete incineration of whatever is below. Phoenix Rage: Yumeko's aura explodes in fire energy, burning away everything around her while simultaneously healing those she considers allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Aura Users Category:Good Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Combat Gods